


Zawsze

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortal Alec, Late Night Conversations, M/M, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Alec uświadamia sobie, że już zawsze będzie wyglądał tak jak w dniu, w którym Magnus zacytował mu wiersz Taplina.





	Zawsze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160094) by [throughout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout). 



> „Beautiful. Crushingly so. You look like the rest of my life” ― Beau Taplin. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Pewnego wieczoru Magnus zastaje Aleca siedzącego przy jego toaletce z łokciami opartymi o blat. Lightwood wpatruje się z uwagą w swoje odbicie, wodzi spojrzeniem po twarzy, badając każdy detal. Magnus podchodzi bliżej i staje tuż za nim, a wtedy Alec posyła mu łagodny uśmiech. Czarownik oplata luźno jego szyję ramieniem i składa czuły pocałunek na skroni.

– O czym tak rozmyślasz? – pyta cicho, zanurzając nos w jego włosach.

– Chyba po prostu to do mnie nagle dotarło – mówi Alec z namysłem, opierając się o pierś Magnusa; zupełnie bez zastanowienia, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. – Będę tak wyglądał już zawsze.

Palce Magnusa, dotąd zataczające na klatce piersiowej Aleca abstrakcyjne wzory, nieruchomieją. Bane unosi wzrok, orzechowe oczy wpatrują się w niego – otwarcie i szczerze, w sposób typowy dla młodego Lightwooda. Magnus kocha w nim tak wiele rzeczy – to jedyne w swoim rodzaju spojrzenie jest jedną z nich.

Czarownik okrąża Aleca, staje przed nim, a następnie siada mu na kolanach. Nefilim niemal natychmiast kładzie dłonie na jego udach, kilka razy przesuwa nimi delikatnie w górę i w dół, po czym zatrzymuje je na talii Magnusa.

Bane wyczuwa pod palcami mocne bicie serca Aleca. Każde uderzenie rozchodzi się echem w młodym ciele – to rytm, który trwać będzie nieustannie, aż po kres świata, coś, co Alec zrobił, aby wspólnie mogli doświadczyć wieczności.

– I cóż to za widok – mówi cicho Magnus, a w jego głosie słychać echo uśmiechu, który chwilę później rozjaśnia mu twarz.

Kąciki ust Aleca unoszą się lekko w ten charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, a Magnus przesuwa delikatnie palcami po krzywiznach jego pięknej twarzy, podążając ścieżkami, które wytyczył dawno temu dłońmi, ustami oraz szeptami przepełnionymi miłością i oddaniem. Pragnie zapamiętać każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół, mimo iż nie jest to już tak naprawdę konieczne. Nie jest konieczne, ponieważ Alec podarował mu całe szczęście tego świata.

– Piękny – szepcze Bane.

Oczy Aleca promieniują ciepłem nocy rozświetlonych blaskiem świec. Magnus pochyla się i całuje go lekko. Po chwili odsuwa się nieznacznie, lecz pozwala, by ich wargi ocierały się o siebie, kiedy odzywa się ponownie:

– Wyglądasz jak reszta mojego życia.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.06.2018 stacja Freeform anulowała serial, w związku z czym utworzył się ruch mający na celu jego reaktywację. Wszystkich, którzy jeszcze do niego nie dołączyli, zachęcam gorąco, aby to zrobić. Sprawa jest dość złożona, dlatego ważny jest każdy głos – możecie wyrazić go [TUTAJ](https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters), podpisując petycję. Do tej pory udało nam się już zebrać ponad 150000 podpisów. _Shadowhunters_ to serial, który odmienił życie wielu ludzi; mimo mankamentów jest naprawdę solidną produkcją, która walczy ze stereotypami. Wszystkie jego plusy świetnie przedstawia seria gifsetów Alice, którą możecie znaleźć [TUTAJ](http://meliorn.tumblr.com/tagged/savesh/page/2). Podsyłam również [LINK](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/) do oficjalnej strony poświęconej akcji, są tam zebrane wszelkie informacje, wyjaśnienia, odnośniki oraz newsy… **Chodzi o to, aby było o nas głośno.**
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters  
>  #PickUpShadowhunters  
>  #NotOurLastHunt  
>  #LoveMakesUsStronger  
>  #MalecForever  
>  #ShadowhuntersLegacy


End file.
